It will always be Usui and Prez
by Arisa016
Summary: As the plane makes its way to America, Misaki is conflicted with unidentified emotions... Chapter Seven is here guys! I hope you like it! :)
1. One: Can't Take it All In

**_Hi! The inspiration for this fanfic is Chapter 50 of Maid Sama... I just love the series! Anyway, I hope you like it!_**

**_I don't own maid-sama, and this is not a spoiler either! purely my imagination..._**

* * *

Misaki is busy finishing up student council work when the door opened violently.

"President! Usui is!"

"What is it Yukimura?" she asked although she already has a pretty good idea of what he's gonna say.

"He's transferred to Miyabigaoka!" he exclaimed.

'THUG~'

There it is again, the excruciating pain in her chest. She knew that this would happen. Seeing Usui at the Butler's Café that night and acting coldly towards her made her realize that he heard what she said to Igarashi Tora: "I'm not rich like you guys, I'm not sure whether I'll fit in. I'm not ready to cross over to that world." Misaki answered, "What if I cross over to your side instead?" Igarashi insisted, "What kind of stupid person would do such a thing?" Misaki exclaimed unbelievingly, "Then you're saying that rich and poor people can't be together is that it?" Igarashi's last words made her froze.

After that incident she received a letter from Igarashi thanking her for making Usui do what they want him to do. Then, Usui was always in the news either television or newspaper tagged as the "Long Lost Son of the Walker family".

Now, he's gone.

"President?" Yukimura interrupted her thoughts

"We can't do anything about it can we? He's more suited in that place, not here."

"But the president sure is lonely without him here." Yukimura said sadly.

Misaki turned red, stood violently and faced Yukimura, "What are you saying? I'm not! It's much better this way! There's no Usui following me wherever I go, no one teasing me, no one making me ang-!" she stopped when she realized that tears are rolling down her cheeks. Yukimura stared at her, surprised.

"Presi-"

"Please leave me for a while Yukimura, and can I ask a favor?" she looked at Yukimura, trying to smile through her tears, "Don't tell anyone about this. And about Usui, don't tell him anything as well, I know that you're gonna try and talk to him because of my state now but I'm telling you, that world is where he belongs, he's finally with his family and that's a good thing."

Yukimura sighed, "I promise, President" then Yukimura went out and closed the door.

_No one…_

_It's my fault that I'm feeling this way though, I should've been able to show him that I cared, but instead I ended up hurting him and saying mean things to him all the time… Why can't I just swallow my pride? _She took a deep breath,_This pain will be here for a while but he's better off living the way he does right now… I'll bear with this, one day at a time…_

She walked away from her desk and looked out the window, "Goodbye Usui. I'm sorry." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Four months later…

"Welcome Back Master!" Misaki greeted happily, "Let me guide you to your chair."

"Hey, manager! Misaki sure is in a good mood today seems like she recovered already." Honoka commented.

"I don't think that she's really happy. I'm sure she's making herself believe that she's happy as well." Satsuki said, looking very worried. "Whenever I see her alone at the back, she's spaced out and I sometimes see her teary-eyed. And she drastically lost weight working and studying so hard just to make herself numb and forget."

"But she wouldn't forget it for long, it will always come back to her. All we can do to help her is motivate her to take care of herself."

"I hope that she can get by just fine."

9:00 p.m.

"I'll be going now!"

"Thanks for your hard work Misa-chan!"

She walked alone at the lighted sidewalk with the cold air blowing and it made her shiver. _I forgot to bring my jacket, well, it's not like it's a long way home._

As she walked along the road, memories of her and Usui when he used to walk her home from the café came back.

"_I can go home by myself just fine! So stop following me!"_

"_Dun wanna! I'll walk you home everyday 'cause…" he leaned to her ear, "I want to make sure my little maid gets home safe."_

_She turned red, "You stupid perverted alien!"_

"_Hahahaha! Prez is so cute when she blushes!"_

Again tears start welling up… "When will this feeling end? Everywhere I go I always see his mocking face. This is all his fault, if he didn't follow me everywhere, I wouldn't be seeing his face everywhere I go." She continued to walk and kept her head held high.

A few days later at Miyabigaoka…

"How are you adjusting here huh Usui?" Igarashi asked in such a mocking tone.

"This place is suffocating me." He replied in an irritated voice.

"Is that so? So you'd rather be in Seika where the one person you trust doesn't even reciprocate your feelings properly? And will not even fight for you?"

"Even so, she never made me feel restrained like the people in this place." He glared at Igarashi.

"It's not like you're not trained to be well-mannered all the time right? Besides, just forget about that silly girl, there are lots of well-bred ladies arou—"

Usui grabbed his collar, "Never insult her ever again. I don't care about the social climbing ladies here." He released him and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure you still have the right to say that? If you really care about her that much you shouldn't have left her, you shouldn't have pushed her away and acted coldly towards her." Igarashi fixed his collar, "But then, she pushed you to your limit and just to end your pain and suffering, you decided to hurt her, to make her feel how you felt or even worse."

Usui's hand that was about to turn the knob stopped in mid-air, _to end your pain and suffering, you decided to hurt her, to make her feel how you felt or even worse._ He was shocked in that realization.

"You're no different from us Usui." Usui opened the door and left.

Usui looked outside the window, _this is why I never initiated for our relationship to be as a 'couple' I knew she will find it complicated too and wouldn't even let us try. It hurts me as much as it does her._ He continued to walk down the hall.

What he doesn't know is that things are about to get worse for Misaki, just when she's about to reach her limit.

_2 weeks later…_

Misaki was patrolling around the school. She passed a group of freshman year girls.

"Misaki-chan looks a little better now don't you think?"

"Yeah. She seem to smile genuinely now not like a few weeks ago."

"And she's calmer now unlike the pass months when her demon side seemed to be amplified ten times."

"Although she tried so hard not to show it and hides it with being strict, she's really lonely when Usui-san transferred right?"

"They were very close. We might see president yelling at him most of the time but she's very comfortable with him. It must be hard not to be able to see someone very close to you, let alone knowing that you're from different worlds."

A rushing Yukimura approached Misaki, "President!"

"Yukimura! You know you can't run in the hallway!"

Yukimura stopped in front of her, hands on his knees catching his breath, "I'm sorry President, but there's a man looking for you outside."

Her heart skipped a beat. _A man? Could it be Usui? No, if it were him he wouldn't be looking for me, he'll just sneak up on me._

"Where is he Yukimura?"

"He's at the school gate President." Yukimura answered still catching his breath.

She started to walk going outside the school building. _Who is it?_

When she got to the school gate she was in for a shock…

The man in front of her is the last person that she wants to see in her life. She felt her heart beat fast, her knuckles tightened, and her teeth gritted as she looked this person straight in the eye, making sure that the anger that she feels will be felt by this person. This person that she wants to erase from her memories but can't. This person she never thought she would ever see again in her life.

Her father…

* * *

**I know the plot is a bit sad and it will be for maybe the next 2 chapters but I promise that I'll be working on humorous and romantic plots for the upcoming chapters... so please R&R so i can improve! thanks!**


	2. Two: I Have to Give This to Him

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Greatly appreciated! Here's the next chapter... I hope you like it! R&R please!**

* * *

Her father… Sakuya Ayuzawa

For more than two years she hasn't seen this man, his chestnut colored hair combed back, his black eyes, his tall physique and dark complexion. She hasn't heard from him for years, now he appears just when she's still pretty much messed up.

She cut the awkward silence between them with a voice of suppressed anger, "What are you doing here?"

Her father smiled lazily at her, "How have you been, Mis-"

She didn't let him finish what he's going to say because she took his hand, turned around and with all her strength and all the anger that she kept all this years she threw him over her shoulder. She didn't care about the students that are watching and listening.

"You've got the nerve to ask me how I have been all this years?" she held his collar and shoved him to the wall, "Do you have any idea how mom and I worked so hard just to get by everyday because of that large debt that you owed! That you left us to pay! You abandoned your responsibility as a husband and a father!"

"I-I came to say I'm sorry Misaki…" he was obviously shocked with her daughter's behavior let alone her strength! "P-please let me go." He's obviously scared of what his daughter is doing to him.

Misaki did let him go in a not-so-gentle-manner. "Sorry? You think it's that easy huh?" she smiled bitterly, "Because of you I built a barrier around me, I have to be strong to hold our family together, something that YOU should be doing! I even…" at this point, she can't hold back her tears it poured like a stream, "I even pushed away the one person who was willing to give up everything just to be with me! The one person who trusted me! The one person who wants to make me happy! The only man who saw me as a woman, the only man who cared about me. I turned him away because you made me hate men! And now he's gone! Do you think your 'sorry' is enough?"

Her father stood up, "Yes, it is." He stepped and reached out for her, she tried to resist but her father is surprisingly strong, he was able to hold her in her shoulders and look straight into her eyes, "If you find it in your heart to forgive me, you will be able to open up your heart to a wide range of opportunities in your life." He took a deep breath, "I really am sorry Misaki, for leaving you with all of my mess. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I'm sorry for not being a good father. I know you would never accept me back but at least I want you to know how sorry I am and how much I regret what I've done."

She removed her father's hands on her shoulders, "Are you finished now?" she asked, irritated.

"No, Misaki not every man is like me. There IS love; there will be someone to care about you. Just give them a chance, give yourself a chance." He smiled at her.

Those words hit something inside her but she's just too overwhelmed to be rational, to analyze anything that her father said or to even open herself up into forgiving him.

"Do not think that you, saying those cheesy words would make any difference whatsoever on what I feel towards you." She looked at him coldly, "Those words will not make up for the years that you left us basically to drown in all your debt! You're gonna have to give us more than just comforting words that just doesn't work!" she turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"I know Misaki, I just came to say everything that I wanted to say before I go to rehab." She stopped, "Yes, I went to see a specialist because I want to change for you, your mother, your sister, and myself. I was advised to admit myself to rehab for gambling addiction treatment so I'll be gone for a while and—"

"You don't have to say goodbye because you've been pretty much MIA most of our lives so there's no need for that." She said without facing him.

Her father's shoulders dropped, "You're right. I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday." He turned around and walked away.

She turned around, "Do well with your treatment, but if you ever show your face again… I'LL GIVE YOU MORE OF THE BEATING YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR!"

Sakuya smiled and continued walking away.

"President, are you okay?" Yukimura asked from behind her.

"No, everything in my world is just chaotic now." A surge of dizziness struck her and she almost lost her balance. Looks like the stress Yukimura was quick to support her.

"President!"

"I'm okay Yukimura, I'm just a little tired from lifting my father." She gave him a weak smile, she tried to walk on her own but Yukimura didn't allow her.

"President, please don't push yourself too hard." Yukimura pleaded.

Misaki closed her eyes, "Okay, just help get to the clinic, I'll rest there."

When they got to the clinic, the nurse asked her to lie down and take a nap and gave her some pills. When Yukimura left, she waited five minutes before she snuck out of the clinic and headed for the student council room, "I have to do this first, I have to tell him, I want him back." She still feels dizzy but pushed herself anyway, _Hold on Misaki._

On the other hand, at Usui's side,

He's comfortably reading a book on the couch in his condo unit when the doorbell rang. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. He groaned when he saw who it was but he opened the door anyways.

And there is Maki standing in front of him, "As I expect you're not happy to see me." He said with the same smile that he always has.

"You think so?" Usui asked sarcastically, he turned around and sat on the couch, "So, what is it this time."

Maki walked towards the table in front of Usui, he's carrying a brief case, "There are new documents that you should study in preparation for you taking over your family's company when you graduate."

"Psshhh, not another of those! The room that I'm supposed to sleep in is already full of those! It looks like a junk shop in there!" He whackily shouted at Maki, "Tell me honestly, are those really junk and you're just saying I have to study it as an excuse to dump it in here?"

"No, though I admire your imagination, I'm serious that you need to study all this all the time."

"Okay, just leave it there." Usui lazily commanded.

"Why did you have interest in the company all of a sudden?" Maki asked.

Usui looked outside the window, "You want to know the truth?" then glared at Maki, "I want to change the way the company and more importantly, our family is being managed, that way maybe, just maybe…"

"You could come back to her? And make your family accept that you're in love with a poor girl? Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"Well, I don't care. If I do take over or not, I'll definitely go and find my way back to her. Right now, changing my family's perspective about social status is the best way to go."

"I'd like to see what interesting things you'll do just to be with her again." Maki walked out the door.

"Someday Misaki, I just hope you can wait for me." He said, deeply absorbed in his thoughts as he watch the rain starting to fall harder and harder.

Misaki is walking in the rain as fast as she could, hoping she could make it to Usui's condominium to give this letter at least, she's not sure if he would want to talk to her after she hurt him so she wrote a letter containing everything she wants to say and her true feelings, she plans to just drop it at the condo's mailbox. But darn, she's not feeling well, the stress from the past months is taking its toll on her body; Usui leaving, her working too hard at Maid Café, the preparation for the school evaluation and her father showing up is just too much. Her vision is a haze, she feels dizzy but still she pushed herself to climb the stairs of the footbridge. As she is crossing the bridge she was gasping for air, "_You should eat and rest properly Pres, so you can perform important tasks." _Usui's lecture popped in her head.

Pit pat pit pat…

_Why don't I ever listen to him?_ she's holding the railings as she started to go down the stairs. That's when her dizziness hit her full blast; she felt her surroundings revolving around her, her vision is an alternate of blurry and clear, and she's running out of air.

"No, please, I need to give this to him, just let me get their first." she pleaded. She's only at the third step and there's more than ten steps to go, when she tried to take a step, she missed it and lost her balance; she fell and rolled down hard and in full speed.

When she hit the bottom, she's still conscious and in a lot of pain, holding the letter she wrote for Usui tightly, people started to gather around her.

"Call an ambulance!" "Oh my God, is she okay?" "She fell so high up."

She can hear those voices around her, she's starting to feel numb, she looked at her hand gripping the letter, "I… have… to give this to him…" tears flowed from her eyes, "Usui." And then everything went black.


	3. Three: Letters, Unles, and Damages!

**_Hey guys! Really sorry for the very late update! I was too busy watching all seaaons of CSI New York! Anyways, here comes Chapter three! hope you like it! Thanks everyone for the reviews! HIGHLY appreciated!_**

* * *

Minako sat anxiously in front of the emergency room. It's been more than an hour when she got here after receiving a phone call that Misaki had an accident and more than an hour since the operation started but it feels like the longest hour of her life.

"How is she mom?" Suzuna asked with her expression-less look having a little trace of anxiousness.

"I don't know, no one's come out yet." she said, shivering, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, sister's clothes and other necessities are here." She raised the sports bag on her right hand, "And I also brought some for us." referring to the big shoulder bag on her right shoulder. More than a few moments later, Misaki's friends, Sakura and Shizuko arrived, and much to her surprise, Usui is with them.

Usui can see surprise in Minako's eyes, who wouldn't be? His family made it look like he can't mingle with ordinary people anymore. And it's true.

_Just a while ago…_

He just finished taking a bath. Still in his bathrobe he headed for the kitchen and took a bottle of water. His gaze flew into his navy blue couch as he drank. Memories he had with Misaki in his apartment came back to him like it was yesterday. The time when she took care of him when he was sick, he smirked upon remembering Misaki's blushing face when she was wiping him clean. He remembered the horrible taste of the soup she made for him, but still it made his heart swell. They also celebrated Misaki's birthday here, and that photo he took remained as his mobile phone's wallpaper. There isn't a time that he didn't think about her.

God, how he missed her…

_Beep!_ That sound interrupted his thoughts, "Usui-sama, there are two girls here from Seika High and they want to talk to you." _Seika? Misaki? No, she wouldn't and besides I'm not allowed to talk to anyone from there, and I'm also not yet ready._

He walked up to the intercom, "You're well aware of the ord-"

"Usui! Please hear me out first!" It was Sakura, she sounded like she's about to cry, "Misaki, She's been in an accident, she had serious head and leg injuries and by now they might be operating on her!"

The bottle of water he's holding fell to the ground, he felt like he was hit by a 10-wheeler truck. He felt numb all over. His hands and knees are shaking and his heart feels like it's going to pop.

"If you're cruel enough not to see her, then we'll be going now, we just thought that you should know." Shizuko said irritatingly, it shook him from his thoughts.

"Wait! I'm going with you. I'll be there in a minute." He dashed to his room and put on clothes even if he's still shivering. He doesn't care if he's forbidden to see her he's going to be by Misaki's side through this. He took his car keys on the living room table and jolted out the door.

He drove like crazy to get here. And now looking at the ER, and Minako's scared face, he feels like he's going to crumble, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. But right now they have to put their faith in Misaki to get through this and just support each other while waiting.

He came up to Minako, "Hi Minako-san, it's been a while. Have you heard anything about the operation?"

Minako looked up to him, tears are forming in her eyes, "I haven't. Nobody has come out since they started the operation. I don't know what to do Usui."

He put a hand in her shoulder, "We're going to wait okay? It's your daughter we're talking about here, she's strong, very strong. We have to believe in her."

Minako gave him a forced smile and nodded. They waited and waited until a nurse came out four hours after, they rushed to her.

"How is she nurse?" Minako asked nervously.

The nurse took a deep breath which added to their anxious emotion, "She's doing well, she's very tough, her head injuries are taken care of but her legs…" Usui felt as if his heart stopped, he got more nervous upon the nurse's pause, "They're severely damaged upon the fall, we're not going to cut it off but there are nerves connected to her brain that cannot connect properly so we couldn't guarantee that her legs will be okay. We don't have advanced medical equipment that will fix the problem completely. I'm sorry."

Minako looked devastated but she tried to be strong, "It's okay nurse as long as she's alive. And her legs will remain."

"Another thing, is there anyone of you who have the blood type which is same with Misaki? The blood we brought isn't enough to carry her through the operation, and we ran out of B blood type."

"Oh no. Her father is the one who has the same blood type as her." She sat on the bench shaking.

Usui punched the wall beside him, devastated that Misaki will not make it, _Wait, he's blood type is O and if he's correct, he can donate to people with blood type A, B, and O. _"Hey, I can be-"

"We do!" a voice came from the end of the hallway and when they turned around to see who it was, they saw two men most likely in their mid-30s wearing three-piece suits. They both have jet black hair, fair complexion and about the same height the only difference is the one on the right has olive green eyes while the one on the left whom they think spoke earlier has blue-grey eyes. They were stunned when he ran towards the nurse.

"Let's go nurse! We're running out of time!" He dragged the nurse to the ER.

Meanwhile the guy with olive green eyes went up to Minako, "It's nice of you to call, though we didn't expect that this will be the situation that you'll call us in." he said with a kind smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Shoichi, I just don't have a choice, you're the only ones that can help us, I want my daughter to be okay." Minako's eyes were pleading.

"You know that we'll be happy to help." He walked towards the ER, "Looks like she got her blood from our side huh, Minako. She'll be fine." _Our side? _Usui thought,_ are they?_

They watched him go inside the ER. After about an hour the two men came out of the ER, the blue-grey eyed man doesn't look too good.

"This is why I don't like hospitals! I hate needles and the smell of antiseptic!" he whined.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Yukishiro." Minako sadly said.

"Nah. It's for our niece. Our blood. So we're happy to help." Yukishiro said. Then his gaze went to the unfamiliar faces standing beside them.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you, Usui, Sakura, Shizuno, this is Yukishiro and his older brother Shoichi, they're my brothers-in-law and Suzuna and Misaki's uncles. Yukishiro, Shoichi, they're Misaki's friends."

Shoichi walked towards Usui, "It's nice to meet the long lost son of the Walker family, are you taking over your grandfather? I look forward to working with you soon." He offered his hand for a hand shake, Usui was hesitant to receive it because he's confused, "Oh, maybe you don't know, me and my brother here are running the Ayuzawa Group of Companies." Everyone was shocked, the Ayuzawa Group of Companies is a big chain of business in Japan and also in the US and some parts of Europe, they own jewelry businesses, real estate, cafes, and resorts. "You weren't expecting that Misaki might have a connection with the company eventhough her last name is Ayuzawa seeing as they have such a run-down lifestyle. You also didn't know that we're the President and CEO because we haven't seen each other before but we had business transactions with your company before."

Shizuko got confused, "Wait, if your family is this wealthy then-"

"Then why is Misaki's family living like this? It's because their father who happens to be our brother is a bastard who took his inheritance very early and went out and cut his ties with our family and lived away from us." Shoichi's eyes are filled with anger, "And he didn't use his inheritance wisely, he used it for gambling and ended up with a large debt and left. And now this happens to one of my darling nieces." He touched Suzuna's head.

Yukishiro walked towards Usui, he handed him an envelope; the letter that Misaki wanted to give him. "Here," Usui took it, "the nurse told me that this was found on Misaki's hand when she's in the ambulance. It's for you."

Usui was stunned, found on her hand? Then that means that she was on her way to give it to him when her accident happened. He put his hand on his face, _Oh no, because of me…_ A warm hand on his shoulder cut his devastation. It's Yukishiro, "It's not your fault you know, we all know that, Misaki knows that. Just go ahead and read it." He smiled, and when he looked around Minako and everyone were smiling at him. He looked at the envelope and opened it.

_**Baka Usui,**_ Usui's brows met upon the greeting

_**You stupid idiot! Leaving without saying goodbye! And on top of that I received a thank you letter from that Igarashi bastard! When it should be your letter explaining everything to me! You stupid outer space perverted alien! **_Usui's lips formed into a sad smile. He hasn't heard that in a while.

_**You know today my idiot father who left us with all that debt courageously showed his self to me at school. I threw him with all that I've got **__As expected from her_, Usui thought_** and I said everything that I want to say. He told me a lot of cheesy stuff. And said sorry, but my heart is just too stubborn and numb towards him that I just can't absorb the things he says except for one thing; he told me that not every man is like him, and I believed him. And one person came to mind… YOU**_

_**While talking to my father, I realized how much a certain person meant to me, that person who was there with me all along, someone who was willing to put himself in every danger for me, someone who helped me in every trouble that I was in, and someone who stood up for me no matter how much I pushed him away, someone that I REALLY MISS so badly. It's you Usui. **_Misaki's intense words gripped his heart.

_**I want you to know how sorry I am for pushing you away from me and for the pain I caused you. If only I could turn back the time, I promise to tell you as much as you want how much you mean to me… I'll show you how much I care for you everyday…**_ He never thought he'll ever come across this side of Misaki.

_**Living without you teasing me all the time is like not living at all because you took my heart with you… If only you'd come back, I may start living again. And this time, I'll be true to myself.**_

_**Ayuzawa**_

Usui's hands holding the letter are shaking, "Ayuzawa, I'm here now. Just like always I'll be by your side, just be strong and get through this and I'll be with you again when you wake up." He said, his voice shaking, restraining himself from breaking down. He slowly slid down the wall and curled up on the floor, he's losing his resolve. Why does this has to happen now? Just when Misaki finally acknowledged how she feels? He clenched his knuckles out of frustration.

"It's a pain in the butt to love a girl as tough as my niece right? She has a rock-hard shell that nobody can break." He recognized the voice, it was Yukishiro and he felt him sit beside him. "But you know sometimes, it's a cry for help. People like Misaki who became skeptical about relationships especially boys, needs to find someone who will prove them wrong. She was betrayed completely by my brother that she built walls around herself. She needed to find someone to will fight for her and be willing to break the walls she built no matter how much she push them away. By the looks of it you did all you can, but her stubbornness is impeccable and I don't blame you for choosing to save a little pride for yourself. I apologize that she gave you a hard time and resisted her feelings for this long."

Usui raised his head, "How did you know about us?" he asked because he noticed that he knows too much.

"Well, what can I say, it runs in the family, when you have a prestigious status and have a lot of money you build a barrier to see who tries to get close to you with no hidden agenda whatsoever. Because people who sincerely wants to be near you will do anything to prove how sincere they are no matter how much you push them away, and giving them a hard time will make you see who's really faking it. But sometimes there are very dense individuals like Misaki who will never admit to themselves that a person is genuine even if they passed the test with flying colors." Yukishiro glared at him, he can see remorse in his eyes.

After more than half an hour, the ER doors opened again and the doctor came out of it. They all rushed towards him. "How is she doctor?" Minako asked, Shoichi was beside her his hand rests on her left shoulder.

"She did well. The operation progressed well, although we're not certain that her legs will be fine. We'll move her to the recovery room in a moment then all of you can see her."

"Thanks doctor." Minako said in tears. Tears of joy. "Thank you Yuki, Shoichi."

"No problem." Shoichi said with a smile. Few moments later, Misaki was transferred to the recovery room. Her uncles paid for her to be transferred to the best private recovery room. They were told that Misaki won't be awake after a day or two so Sakura, Shizuko and Suzuna went home that day and went to school the next day. Usui on the other hand refused to leave and Minako, Shoichi and Yukishiro can't do anything about it so they let him stay. Usui left to get some stuff and returned. Misaki's uncles visit alternately so that there will be someone by Minako's side.

On the second day after Misaki's operation, she became conscious, Minako, Usui, and Yukishiro rushed to her when they heard her moan and see her move, she slowly opened her eyes, "Hmm… Where am I?" Misaki asked.

Minako held her hand, "We're at the hospital Misaki, you fell from the stairs of the overpass remember? You were injured pretty badly."

Misaki looked confused while looking at her mother, she then surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings, "I don't remember any of it."

"It's better that you don't remember it because it's too tragic. Right now what matters is that you're awake." Yukishiro said, he's standing beside the edge of the bed on Misaki's left. Misaki tried to move.

"It's better if you don't push yourself to move, you're still weak." Usui warned her, he's standing on her right beside the bed. Usui, Yuki, and Minako got puzzled by Misaki's scared reaction.

"Wait! My legs!" now they realized why, "It's not moving! I can't feel my legs! What's happening? I don't remember anything! I don't remember any of you and my legs are not moving? Is the accident that you said I had that bad?" Misaki is panicking. So were the three people beside her… _When she said 'I don't remember any of it' earlier, she meant she doesn't remember anything at all?_

* * *

**This chapter is a bit long huh? Well, I want to finish the ideas I have in my head and make a story fitting for the title I wrote... please R&R! don't forget! I'll update soon! promise!**


	4. Four: Introductions Again!

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry if I don't update very often… Busy looking for work and job interviews so… I don't have much time… Anyways, here's chapter 4! I have the end of the story figured out, I just don't know how the journey will be to get there… Anyways,, Enjoy and…. R&R!**

**Oh! I want to thank y'all for reading and reviewing my story.!**

"Okay, keep your eyes on my finger." The doctor ordered Misaki, over an hour after she woke up and found out that she can't move her legs and can't remember anything in her life, the doctor arrive to check up on her. "Okay, good." The doctor turned to face the people anxiously waiting for the diagnosis. "She's suffering from post-traumatic stress which is very common to people who experienced what she went through. Her memory loss is definitely caused by the impact of her fall. We'll run some tests after a few days when she's well rested to figure out how long she'll be like this. I'll be back for routine checkups tomorrow do you have any questions?"

"Can I talk to you outside doctor?" A man who was called "Shoichi" by her 'mother' asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and they went outside.

Her 'mother' sat on the chair beside her bed, she looks like she's looking for the right words to say, "How are you feeling?" she caressed her hands.

She started to shiver as she started to talk, "Devastated. I feel so bad about my legs, I don't remember anything but I feel like I needed to be somewhere, and if my legs aren't working I won't be able to go there."

Minako caressed her forehead, "Shhh… We'll find a solution for that okay? For now, why don't you take a rest." She helped her rest on the headboard and positioned the pillow behind her.

She looked at her mother, "I may not remember anything but I believe you when you said that you're my mother, 'cause I look just like you. Those guys I'm not sure who they are." Her gaze flew to the two men in the opposite side of the room. The man with emerald eyes, blonde hair and lots of pheromones is leaning on the wall, while the man with blue-grey eyes and jet black hair is sitting on the couch.

"That's your uncle Yuki sitting on the couch, the one who went outside with the doctor is also your uncle, Shoichi. And the man stan-"

"I'm a good friend of yours Misa-chan, we go to the same school, and have part-time jobs at the same place." Usui intruded. He wanted to tell her so bad that they have a much more intimate relationship than being bestfriends but a yesterday his grandfather suddenly paid him a visit and gave him a very clear message.

_**-=Flashback=-**_

"I heard that you are visiting a lady friend at the hospital." His grandfather asked him. His grandfather is standing by his apartment window looking outside. "You know how I feel about you having a romantic relationship with someone at your still incapable age. You still have a lot to learn to take over the company and a romantic relationship will only pull you down."

"Even if she's also from a well-known family?" he asked, normally heads of the family will be happy to have their heir to be coupled with another person from a rich family.

"I don't care that she's from the Ayuzawa clan," _so he knew_ Usui thought, "She's just a stray cat! She didn't have the proper upbringing as anyone from our world." those words made his blood boil, he wanted to get his hands on his grandfather but he couldn't, "She knows nothing about our world, she probably won't qualify to take over their business. You can befriend her if you want while she is learning, but if I find out that you're having a romantic relationship with her while she still does not deserve to be in our world, I can pull strings to turn their world upside down so think your actions through." His grandfather walked towards his apartment door, but before he stepped out, he looked at Takumi with threatening eyes, "Or you'll be guilty for making the life of someone you care about miserable." Those were his last words, and then one of the old man's bodyguards pulled the door shut.

With his fists clenched, teeth gritted, and piercing emerald eyes, he was left alone in the middle of his apartment. "Just you wait, when I've proven myself, I will not only be a proper heir but I will surpass you and I'll definitely change the rotten ways of the Walker family. And you will never be able to lay a finger on the woman I love."

_**-=End of Flashback=-**_

And now, he is hell bent on not just being the suitable heir but also on surpassing his family. He wants his life to be better, he wants to be free from his family's claws so that he and Misaki can be together in peace, without the worry of his family ruining everything.

He saw Misaki look at him, "I'm bestfriends with a guy with a lot of pheromone like you? You have got to be kidding me!" Misaki rolled her eyes. _Still the same_, he thought.

He thought of teasing her just like the old days, "I also can't believe it you know, being bestfriends with someone as hot-headed as you." He saw Misaki's eyes widen, "But you can't separate yourself from me, always asking me to help you with school work, and at our part-time job. I can't be so heartless as to drive you away."

Misaki blushed and rose from leaning on the headboard and pointed at Usui, "You egoistic… pervert! Hmp…" Misaki rested on the headboard again arms crossed on her chest, "I don't have the energy to argue with an egoistic, pervert that excretes crazy amounts of pheromone like you."

"You see Misaki," Yuki joined the youngsters' exchange of _endearing _words, "If you're not as close as bestfriends you wouldn't be able to talk the way you just did with each other."

Misaki took a deep breath, "I know uncle, I just can't… Argh! Really? I have a pervert for a bestfriend?" she raised her arms in the air like she's questioning someone above.

"How are you certain that he's a pervert?" Yuki asked her.

"Because! He excretes pheromones even if it's unnecessary and he wears that teasing smile that I don't understand what for."

The door opened, "For someone who has paralyzed legs and doesn't remember anything you're pretty loud." Shoichi re-entered the room.

"It's actually my way of forgetting my current situation but thanks for reminding me uncle." She said sarcastically.

His uncle's eyes narrowed, "I heard that you're a man-hater but I didn't expect to be treated the same way as your father."

Her eyes widened upon realizing her rude action, "I'm sorry uncle, it's just that the feeling of having to go somewhere is not leaving me. I feel as if my life depended on it." She looked at the window.

Everyone in the room knew what she was talking about but they kept their mouth shut. They're surprised that Usui didn't tell her about the letter but they can't interfere with his decisions. Something's bothering him and maybe that's why he can't tell her. It's best to let him decide when to tell her.

Well, Shoichi has a plan to make her niece feel better, "Misaki, I talked to the doctor." He stood beside Minako, "I had a friend who is a great surgeon and works for one of the top hospitals in the United States." Upon hearing the foreign country, Usui glared at Shoichi, "He said that he could make you walk again. We have to leave immediately though because if you don't undergo the operation soon, you will not be able to walk again. So I told the doctor that after they figure out how long your amnesia will last, we will fly to the U.S."

Misaki's face brightened, "Really? I'll be able to walk again?"

Shoichi held her hand, "Yes, so you'll have to rest and regain your strength so that you'll be fit to travel okay?"

"Yes! Mom, can you help me lie down completely? I feel tired from talking to my alien bestfriend." She said mockingly. Her mother assisted her to lie down.

"Oh how sweet of you Misa-chan." Usui teased.

"Oh c'mon! Can't you just let me rest in peace?" Misaki snapped.

"Don't die on me yet Misa-chan." He teased again.

"Argh!" Misaki pulled the sheets and covered her head.

"Now, now. Cut it out you two. Just rest now Misaki." Shoichi faced Minako, "I'm gonna have to leave to finish some work and arrange for her travel. Yuki will be coming with me. We have a lot to do."

"Okay Shoichi, Thank you so much." Minako said, teary-eyed.

Shoichi and Yuki walked towards the door, upon passing Usui, Shoichi asked him to go outside, and Usui followed.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but I want what's best for her." Shoichi started.

"So do I. I wouldn't get in the way of her getting better. Being far away from her is going to be hard but, I'd rather have that than let her suffer." Usui explained. "Besides, I have a lot of work to do myself, I need to surpass my family to gain control of my life."

Yuki joined the conversation, "As expected, your shrewd grandfather wouldn't let you be with Misaki huh? You know we could arrange for—"

"No. I will exceed my family on my own, if not, then I'm not worthy to gain control over them." He declared with a determined look in his eyes.

Shoichi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well then, go and be the fine man that none in your family can be. I will not let you have her 'til I'm sure that she'll be safe." Then whispered to his ear, "I really like you for my niece so don't mess this up." then he started walking down the hall with Yukishiro.

"Wait!" Usui shouted, "When… when will I see her again?"

Shoichi turned around with an apologetic look on his face. "When the two of you can be together without any threat whatsoever. I'm sorry but it's better for you to see each other again when your situation is better. We'll teach her everything and she'll soon be worthy for your family. Just have faith in the two of you. I believe that you are for each other." Then he turned his back and they walked away.

"She's worthy for me that's what's matters." He whispered and he entered Misaki's hospital room. He's gonna make the most of their time left together.

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R! Very much appreciated!**


	5. Five: Everday Tease Day

**Okay! Here's Chapter 5 everyone! Well, this chapter is the longest yet! _ Hope you like it and keep those reviews coming please! It'll help a lot! Thanks everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for the late updates… I'm really busy AND I want every chapter to be good…**

**Oh yeah, chibihearttakumisa, thanks for your reviews, I'm not a famous author or anything, I'm as normal as I can be. =) Thanks for the compliment anyway, made me sooo happy!**

_**Due to Usui's desire to make the most of their time together… Guess what?**_

**Day 1**

"What are those bags for?" Misaki's raised an eyebrow while staring at the bags he was carrying; a sports bag and a backpack, "Going on a field trip or something?" she was talking to Minako who's knitting a scarf when he entered.

"Hmmm… Why Prez? You're gonna miss me?" he just can't help but tease her. It's the only thing he does in the past that he can still do to her.

Misaki blushed furiously, "It's not that you pervert! Of course I'd wonder about those bags because it looks like you brought your whole house with you!"

"Okay, okay Misa-chan… It's because I'm planning to stay here while you're here." He said it like it's the most natural thing to do. He placed his bags beside the couch and then he sat on the couch.

To say that Misaki is shocked is an understatement, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Why in the world will you do that? You'll practically live here just so you can look after me? You're insane!"

"No. I'm not insane Misa-chan, a perverted alien but not insane." There you go, he admitted it, he's a pervert AND an alien, "I just thought that I'll spend time with my bestfriend. Because when you're discharged, you'll leave for the states immediately. Obviously I'm gonna miss you Prez and you'll miss me too."

"Who told you that I'm gonna miss you hmm? Are you a mind reader or something?" suddenly Usui laughed, her mother giggled as well. It made her confused.

"What?" she alternately looked at her mother and Usui in confusion.

"So you _will_ miss me. It's in your head huh?" Usui leaned on the couch, spread his arms and rested it on the headrest as if declaiming victory.

Misaki's face turned red again, she realized the words that slipped from her mouth, "It's not what I meant you idiot!" she snapped and desperately dropped the subject. "If you're really gonna stay here, you gotta stop mocking me all the time." Misaki asked her mother for the television's remote and turned on the TV.

"Hahaha! I'm afraid you'll be disappointed Prez. Because I like making fun of you and I know you like it too."

Misaki bowed her head in defeat, "I'm never gonna win am I?"

Usui chuckled and watched Misaki in amusement and somehow content. He'll be able to stay with her as long as she's here. That's all he needed. For now.

**A/N: And so… Usui's teasing days with Misaki started…**

**Day 2**

"You know, for an heir of one of the biggest companies in Japan, you seem really comfortable living in my hospital room." Misaki noted. He is sitting in the couch which is also his bed, he just finished taking a bath and currently drying his hair with a towel.

He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge, "Well, this room IS comfortable, it's designed for patients who have relatives that want to look after them all the time. The bathroom is pretty big you know Misa-chan, you want me to give you a bath?" he said with a wicked grin and consumed the water.

"Ahhh! There you go again!" Misaki blushed. Misaki's mom is not there because Misaki told her mom to go and rest properly and that Usui was there to look after her so it's fine; words that gave him a surprise, "You know Usui, are those appropriate things to say to your bestfriend?"

"Of course Prez! You are the one who started telling me those kind of things and I thought its fun so I do it as well." He taunted. He sat on the couch and put the bottle on the coffee table.

"Stupid Usui! I may have amnesia but I know in my heart that I won't say things like that!" there's her outrageous temper that he just loves. Yes, LOVE. He loves her but for now it cannot be, but someday it will be him and her. "I can see in your eyes that you're just teasing me you pervert!"

"Hahaha! Of course you don't say things like that, it's just fun to see your outbursts and I know you also enjoy it when I tease you."

"Enjoy? Are you blind? I'm enraged!" his dear Prez's face still crimson red.

He wore his eyeglasses, "Hahaha! Okay Misa-chan… If you say so." brought out a book from his bag and opened it.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Gives me the creeps!" his maid is still having her outbursts.

"Yeah, yeah, now rest. Don't push yourself too much you're still recovering remember?" He said not lifting his head from reading the book. He heard Misaki mumble, it's soft but he still heard it:

"You're the one who started it, now YOU'RE shutting ME up?" he chuckled and continued reading.

**Day 3**

"Okay smile!" _click!_ He looked at the screen of his digicam, "Looks great! Just like the old times you blush in our pictures." He teased _AGAIN_. He's sitting beside Misaki on her bed.

"Why are you taking pictures all the time anyway?" Misaki complained. He's been taking pictures since he decided to stay at the hospital.

Usui pouted and looked at Misaki with puppy dog eyes, "Because I'm gonna miss Prez. You're a really mean bestfriend Ayuzawa, you're not gonna miss me and you won't let me take pictures as a remembrance."

Misaki was taken aback, she felt guilty, "Onee-chan doesn't treat Usui very nicely even if he's been taking care of her every day." Suzuna said, backing Usui up, she's stuffing the fridge with food. After school, Suzuna visits her sister. Thanks to their uncles, they now have a better place to live in, which is actually in the same apartment building that Usui lives in. Now, her home is 3 floors below Usui's floor. Apparently, her uncles entrusted her family to Usui. Great.

Misaki sighed, "Alright, alright, you can take pictures as much as you want." She saw Usui's face lit up, it made her feel good and happy as well. Surprising huh?

_Knock, knock!_ Suzuna went to answer the door, Misaki has visitors: Hinata, Sakura, Shizuno, Kanou, Yukimura and the three idiots.

Sakura, Hinata and the three idiots rushed towards Misaki.

"Miiiisa-chan we're here!" the three idiots in their chibi form bounced on Misaki's bed. Usui grabbed them, "She's recovering, don't stress her too much." Usui has a dark expression on his face. The three idiots curled up in the corner.

"Misaki! How are you feeling? Sorry we're not able to visit immediately. Do you remember me?" Sakura asked, her hands pressed on the mattress while she stared at Misaki.

Misaki let out a sheepish smile and shook her head, Hinata pushed his face close to Misaki, "How about me, Misaki? I'm your childhood friend Hinata. You always look after me and—" Usui buried Hinata's face on the mattress.

"She has amnesia loser. She doesn't remember her mom and sister so what makes you think she'll remember you?" Usui said irritated.

Hinata broke free from Usui, "You! You're just frustrated because she doesn't remember that you two were—" Hinata stopped, Usui looked at him so dangerously, as if threatening him if he continued his sentence. Usui went to school the day before yesterday, telling them about Misaki's condition and that he told her that he and Misaki are just bestfriends. He doesn't understand why Usui have to lie but his gut tells him to let him have his way. "best… bestfriends." He continued.

"Prez," Yukimura is in the verge of tears, "it's not the same without you as the President, but Kanou, is doing a great job taking over."

Misaki smiled, "Really? That's good to hear. Usui told me about our school, well the way I see it, someone like Kanou will be able to handle it."

Kanou blushed, "Thanks President. I won't let you down."

Misaki waved her hands, "Don't call me President you guys, 'Misaki' is more fitting now."

"Misaki, when will you leave for the states?" Shizuko asked.

"Well, I'll be undergoing tests later to determine what kind of amnesia I have, and then I'll rest for a few more days and leave." She saw them get sad; it's touching for her to know that many people cared for her, "Hey you guys visit me before I leave huh."

They all nodded. Misaki had an idea, "Suzuna, can I ask you a favor? Can you take a picture of us?"

Usui spoke, "I'll take it."

"No. You're my schoolmate also so you join us."

Then they went into position, "1.. 2.. 3.." _click!_ Suzuna chuckled while checking out the picture. The three idiots are in their chibi form and lying on their stomach on Misaki's bed with dreamy faces, Shizuko and Kanou has their same serious expression, Yukimura has a smile on his face, Sakura has her face close to Misaki with her left hand forming a peace sign. Usui and Hinata are both on Misaki's right side, Usui has his left arm around Misaki's shoulder and has that same smirk on his face, while Hinata has an innocent smile on his face but his narrowed eyes and left arm from behind Usui tell a different story, he's pulling Usui's arm away from Misaki. Misaki has a smile on her face but an upset vein can be seen on her forehead because of the two men silently fighting beside her.

"Hey! Let me see!" Sakura rushed to Suzuna, as well as the others. While the others are creating a ruckus about the picture, a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Usui said, yeah, he feels so at home. The nurse entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb Miss Ayuzawa but you need to get ready for your test." The nurse said.

Misaki's friends said their goodbyes and left. Usui stood beside her bed while the nurse is prepping her, "See? You have a lot of friends eventhough you're unbelievably hot-headed." He started teasing her.

"Oh stop it! Can you just give me a second of peace, they're about to test my brain here you know. And you're stressing it too much." Misaki answered.

Usui chuckled softly and headed for the couch, "Okay then…" he watched as Misaki was undergoing check up for her vitals. Then he helped put Misaki on a wheel chair and took her to the laboratory to undergo Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). After the tests, they went back to Misaki's room and she asked him to stop teasing her 'cause she wants to rest, Usui obliged. The doctor will tell them the results tomorrow.

**Day 4**

"We will leave after the day after tomorrow," Usui stopped chopping the apple that Misaki requested. The words that Shoichi said echoed in his ear; the dreaded day is set, "the airline booking is confirmed already, we'll leave in the afternoon." Shoichi and Yuki are both busy with their laptops on the coffee table, Misaki is reading a magazine and her mother is sitting beside her bed STILL knitting a scarf (almost finished though).

"Uhh… Uncle Shoichi, Uncle Yuki, if you have work today, it's okay if you don't stick around," Misaki said, "We'll just call you after the doctor tell us the test results."

Yuki looked up to her, "No Misaki, we want to be here when the results are revealed. Besides, we haven't seen you for a couple of days so we'll stay longer."

He walked towards Misaki and gave her the plate of apples, Misaki's brows met when her gaze landed on the apples, "Uh… What kind of apples are these?" she took one anyway and ate it.

"Bunny apples." Usui said casually. Her mom smiled upon seeing the apples. "It's your family's tradition to cut apples that way. You made some for me but it doesn't look anywhere near like a bunny." He said with a smirk on his face, his eyes gleaming.

"Seriously? I can't do something as easy as this? Hooray to you Mr. Know-it-all." Getting back at his teasing with sarcasm, "But you know, these feels familiar."

"That's a good start. You don't really remember but you're starting to feel familiar about things."Shoichi commented still busy with his laptop.

Usui went to the coffee machine, took two cups of coffee and gave it to the two busy men, "You two look worn out."

"Thanks Usui, we haven't slept actually. Running the business away from the main office in U.S. really takes away a lot from us." Yuki explained.

_Knock Knock! _The door opened and the doctor walked in, everyone became anxious. Yuki and Shoichi stood up. Minako held Misaki's hand.

"Good Morning! How are you feeling Misaki?" the doctor greeted nicely. But even so, the doctor seems like a grim reaper to them.

"Anxious." She said.

"I see." The doctor took a deep breath, lifted the folder he's holding and opened it, "Well Misaki, seems your head injury is worse than we thought, you have post traumatic amnesia, you can't remember anything that happened or any person in your life but seems like your personality and skills are still intact. Normally this type of amnesia last for 24 hours or 2-3 weeks depending on the severity of the injury but," that pause that he made, elevated the anxiety of the people awaiting the next thing that he'll say, "in your case, beside the severe impact of the fall, you must be going through a very hard situation before your accident, it shows in the MRI that the brain has been under too much stress and is not able to handle it so it locked away the memories to free you from stress."

"How long doctor?" Usui asked, trying to pull himself together, _she won't remember me yet._

"It's an indefinite period of time, it may take a couple of years, and her case is one of those rare ones that took years before recovery. Giving her attention, love and support will help her recover." The doctor said, trying to uplift the spirits of the devastated people around him. Minako cried. Misaki rubbed her mom's back trying to make her feel better eventhough she's devastated herself. Yuki and Shoichi asked the doctor a lot more questions. While Usui is leaned on the wall not saying a single word.

The doctor left the room after performing a check up on Misaki. Nobody dared to say a single word. The news was too much for them, then Misaki spoke, "I'm gonna get it back," she said in a determined voice "I have all of you looking out for me making sure that I get better, and…" Misaki took the last piece of bunny apple in her plate and looked at it, "The feeling that the bunny apples made me feel gave me hope." She smiled softly and ate the apple.

Minako caressed her daughter's hair, "Of course we'll be here for you. You'll certainly get it back."

Yuki ran to Misaki and held her hands, Misaki looked at her uncle with surprise, "That's the spirit Misaki!"

"You sure are a member of the Ayuzawa family." Shoichi commented proudly, "A fighter."

Misaki turned to Usui, he's leaning on the wall, his eyes are closed, but he has a smile on his face. "Thanks everyone." Misaki said gratefully.

**Day 5**

Misaki is already out of the hospital. They're at their new apartment packing her things for her flight tomorrow.

"Hey Usui! Don't go through my clothes you pervert!" Misaki yelled at Usui who was about to help Suzuna fold her clothes.

"Eh, I just wanna help Misa-chan." He whined innocently, "It's not like I'm after your underwear." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Misaki blushed, "PERVERTED ALIEN! If you really want to help, you can help pack my school stuff." Misaki continued to read the book in her hands, "I'm gonna bring them so I can refresh my memory about my studies. Looks like my uncles want me to study abroad for a while."

"Is that so?" Usui said, loneliness came creeping up on him, "Well, you have to learn to speak and understand English immediately or you may not survive the United States." he taunted, he reverted to teasing her so he won't feel the loneliness too much.

"Oh yeah? You'll see I'll learn the language fast, you won't see it coming." Misaki said confidently.

"Same old Prez, looks at any situation as a competition."

"Ha! You got that right!"

"I'm really gonna miss that competitive attitude of yours. And I will not have anyone to tease anymore." Usui said in an endearing manner.

It made Misaki blush, "Stop embarrassing me will you! Just help quietly for once."

"We've been together everyday for five days, you know I can't be silent especially now that you're leaving tomorrow, I'm gonna make the most of it."

"You're never EVER gonna listen to me are you?"

"Nope!" Usui said happily.

Misaki sighed and looked outside the window. She sighed, not because of his stubborn bestfriend's crazy antics but because unknown to Usui, she will also miss him… A LOT…

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 5 for you! Hope you liked it though it's a bit long… It's not necessarily 5 consecutive days in the story the days in the chapter are condered as highlights of Misaki's stay at the hospital :)**

**Please please please review! Thhanks!**


	6. Six: Complicated Goodbyes

**WOW. It has been so long since I last updated... :( Really very sorry... I was busy with work so I didn't have time to write... Still very thankful to the readers and the reviews... Anyway, I have you will read the first chapters again cause I made a bit of changes and also as to refresh your memories... :)**

**Here we GO! Chapter Six!**

* * *

Usui grabbed his room keys and headed out the door. Misaki leaves today and he's been invited to have lunch with them. While it breaks his heart, he also sees it as an opportunity for him to iron things out first with his family, and most of all, he wants her to be able to walk again and get the lively Misaki back. He smiled to himself upon entering the condo's elevator as he remembers Misaki's demon prez moments and how terrified the boys are of her.

_Ping!_ He stepped out to the floor of Misaki's family's unit.

He will surely miss that…

He reached the unit and rang the doorbell, _ding dong!_ Moments later the door opened and he is greeted by Shoichi's always emotionless face.

"Just in time, why didn't you use the keys I gave you?" Shoichi asked as he entered the room.

"It doesn't feel right to me just entering here as I please. So, everything's ready?" his eyes flew to the suitcases near the door and it squeezed his heart but as always, he's being as casual as he can.

"Yeah."

Shoichi went ahead of him into the unit, Suzuna is arranging the dining table and Minako is busy finishing up with cooking. Yukishiro is out at the balcony talking on his mobile phone.

He handed over a plastic bag with a pot inside to Shoichi, "Here. Misaki's request."

Yuki suddenly dashed towards Shoichi holding the pot, "The cream of mushroom soup?! I was really looking forward to this!"

"Since you're so excited, YOU place it on the dining table." Shoichi placed the pot on Yuki's head.

"AHHHHH! HOT! Hot! Geez, you poker faced meanie! Stop acting cool! You also liked the soup very much last time! Admit it!" Yuki brought the pot to the table then turned towads him, "You're a great cook Usui."

"Thank you." Usui bowed his head a little.

"Misaki is on her room, she wanted to take a nap after her shower, can you wake her up? Also, maybe there are some things that you want to say." Shoichi said meaningfully.

He smiled, Shoichi might be a reserved person but he knows the right things to say and he does want to make things better for everyone.

The door of Misaki's room is open and he sees her lying on her side facing the window peacefully sleeping.

He walked towards the bed and sat at the end of it. Looking at Misaki's face, trying to carve the image of her face in his mind. When he thinks back from when he first saw her at the back entrance of Maid Latte to everything that they went through, those were the times that made him feel alive.

He moved to lie down beside Misaki, feeling a cold hand squeezing his heart knowing that those days are now replaced with complicated and unfortunate series of events. His right arm moved to hug Misaki from behind. All the emotions he's been holding back these past weeks feels like water about to burst out from a cracked dam.

A few moments after, he felt Misaki move.

"Hmmm... What the-" he felt Misaki's head turning to face him, "Usui! What are you-"

"Please..." he tightened his hug, "Just a little while longer. I want this to be last memory you'll leave me with." he begged.

_He wanted to remember how she feels, her warmth, and how she smells._

"O-okay." he knows she must be blushing now.

"Hey Prez."

"What?" she sounded irritated.

"I'm gonna miss you... very much... Come back soon okay?" he nuzzled her hair.

"Why you PERVERT!" Misaki hit her with her elbow, "You're taking advantage already!"

He got up and rubbed the spot Misaki hit, "What now? I was gonna miss you so—"

"You're too close for comfort!" Misaki is blushing furiously, "What friend would do that?"

"It used to relax you, you know." he teased.

"I doubt that! I don't feel relaxed at al—" Usui held her hand.

"Seriously, I'll miss you. So come back okay?"

"O-of course!" she tried to free her hand from him but failed. "This is where my home is and I won't just leave mom and Suzuna here."

"But your uncles can arrange for them to go there too." he cannot hide how worried he is anymore that he won't see her for very long. "But just in case, don't forget me okay?"

**Misaki's POV**

There's a hint of despair in Usui's voice that bothers Misaki.

"Hey, what's the big de—" she's taken aback when she looked at Usui's face, his eyelashes are wet. No tears were shed but it seems like he teared up a bit. She felt bad that he feels this strongly about her leaving. So even if she doesn't understand completely, she wants to make him feel better.

She looked away blushing then forcefully took back her hand and Usui's hand lay flat on the bed. Usui smiled, very much used to these actions from her.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us." he's about to move out of the bed when she grabbed his hand on impulse.

With a look of surprise, Usui turned to face her.

She looked away from him, "Who would forget a perverted alien like you anyway?"

**Usui's POV**

He's surprised for a moment then smiled, "That's one way to put it prez. Thank you."

Misaki looked at him with relief. He stood up to set the wheelchair near Misaki and he carried her, "Whoa, you're getting heavier and heavier way too fast." he teased. Misaki suddenly struggled, blushing furiously.

"Put me down idiot!" she's pushing his face.

"Mmmisa-chan. S-stop struggling. I'm not gonna watch you crawl onto your wheelchair. Besides, no matter how many times you hit me, I'm not letting you go."

Misaki stopped. "Just put me to the wheelchair already if I'm so heavy." she said pouting.

"I would actually prefer if you gain some more, you're lighter than you were before I transferred to Miyabigaoka. It bothers me." he said seriously. _She pushed herself too hard when I left and didn't take care of herself. I'm sorry Ayuzawa._

"Hey, stop spacing out. Take me to my wheelchair already." it shook him out of his thoughts. He smiled mischievously, "Now I got a bad feeling from that smile of yours." Misaki said suspiciously.

"What if I just carry you out to the dining like a princess Misa-chan?" he said happily. He lifted his 'princess' more to ease her into his arms.

A demonic aura went out of Misaki, "I've had enough of your pranks, just put me to the wheelchair already."

He chuckled and put her down, "As you wish my prin—"

_POW!_

A heavy weight fell on his head and as he lifted his gaze, the weight stayed in place, "I see, 'princess' is a touchy area."

She met his gaze without moving her hand from his head, "It gives me the chills, so stop it." she removed her hand and sat properly, "Besides, I have a gut feeling that I was never the princess type so you should've known."

He walked behind the wheelchair and started to push it, "I just enjoy seeing your reaction when you're embarrassed."

Misaki sighed, "Should've expected that reasoning from you. Anyway, I'm not embarrassed, it creeps me out."

He chuckled, "Is that so? Well you know, I'm glad that even after everything that happened, you're still your strong, easily embarrassed self, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Misaki got startled and he saw her ears turn red, "Shut up and push!"

"Yeah, yeah." he said smiling.

"About time you two got here, lunch is prepared." her uncle Yuki welcomed them to the dining room. Shoichi sat as the head of the table, Minako sat on his right with Suzuna beside her, Yuki is across Shoichi and there are two vacant chairs across Minako and Suzuna.

Usui helped her to sit on the chair across Minako then he sat beside her.

"Itadakimasu!" they said together and they started to eat.

"You guys surely made a fuss back there." Shoichi commented as he eats.

Misaki blushed, Usui turned to Shoichi with chopsticks in his mouth, "Misaki got embarrassed 'cause she was snoring loudly and drooling in her sleep." Usui teased.

"I wasn't!" she snapped at him.

"Are you saying it was a pig that I heard in your room?"

"There's no pig, perverted alien!"

"That's why I'm saying that it's you Ayuzawa. Who else will I hear there?"

"That's why I'm saying that there was no snoring stupid Usui!"

"So you admit to drooling?"

"Shoichi... You're not stopping them?" Yuki asked amidst the two highschoolers quarreling.

"As long as no tableware comes flying around, it's fine. I believe they're just making the most of their time left together." Shoichi answered then turned to Minako, "You sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yes. I feel bad that I can't be with Misaki through this but I know the two of you will take care of her." Minako answered kindly.

"I'll be fine mom. Better you stay with Suzuna, it's better for her to continue studying here so she can stay with friends. I'll be back anyways, and you can always visit." she assured her mom.

"Besides Minako-san, you should be more worried for her uncles, you know how stubborn she is, she might be more than they can handle." Usui teased.

She pointed aggresively at him, "As if you can talk! I get exhausted just from exchanging words with you!"

"Why is that Ayuzawa? I'm just talking normally." he said innocently.

The other four people at the table let out a sigh, "They're at it again." Yuki commented.

"Well, it will be a lot different once we leave." Shoichi said.

"Yeah." Yuki said with sadness in his eyes.

"It's not like she's not coming back but there's a whole new different world outside and exploring it will provide her with the courage and knowledge she'll need." Shoichi assured.

"Hey! Stop taking food from my plate Usui!" pinched Usui's cheek.

"Eh? But the food from your plate tastes better, I don't know why." feigning ignorance.

"Why, you!"

**I hope you liked it! And also I'll be changing my pen name into 'ARISA' next week... I developed a liking to this name and also my profile picture will change... I hope you continue to read my story and review! I promise i'll update faster too! :)**


	7. Seven: Above the Clouds

**Chapter seven is here! :) More like a continuation of the last chap actually... Hope you like it!**

* * *

Misaki stared at the white fluffy blanket of clouds outside the window. The plane steadily soars across the sky, further and further away from Japan onto a foreign country she doesn't know, without any memories of who she is, just the things that the people around her told her. She's anxious about jumping into another unknown.

"You have made very good friends Misaki." Shoichi told her, "All of them went to see you off." Her uncle is sitting next to her in first class, busy with his laptop. Her uncle Yuki is across the aisle sleeping.

She smiled, "Yeah." she thought back to a few hours ago before they checked-in to the airport.

_**Airport Flashback...**_

"Waaaaahhhh! Misaki! I'm gonna miss you so much! Take care over there okay? Contact us regularly and be sure to come back!" Sakura cried while hugging her tightly.

"Sakura! You're overdoing it! You're gonna make Misaki more anxious about leaving!" Shizuko scolded Sakura. Eventually, Sakura lets go of Misaki.

"Sorry, Misaki." Sakura said with her head down.

Misaki reached up to pat Sakura's head, "It's okay, I'm happy that you care so much about me." Sakura looked up and smiled, "Also, thank you Sakura and Shizuko for the preserved flower frame you gave me. I'll take good care of it."

"Wahhh! Misaki!" Sakura hugged her again. She smiled, then she looked in front of her, in awe of how many people is there to see her off.

There's the members of the so-called Ayuzawa Cram School, "Master! Have a safe trip!"

There's the three idiots, "Misa-chan! Coming to Maid Latte is not the same without you!"

There's Yukimura, Kanou, and the rest of the student council, "We wish for your complete recovery Prez!" She shook her head, _Geez, they still call me Prez._

Some girls as well, "Misaki, thank you so much for your hard work! We know that you don't remember this but you changed our school for the better, and we're able to have a more peaceful environment because of you. We also pray for your fast recovery."

Then there's Hinata who walked towards her, "Misaki-chan, here." he handed her a photo album, "It's a collection of the photos we took together with you before everything happened and some pictures that we took recently at school as our send off gift. So you'll always remember us. There are some messages as well." She flipped through the pages as Hinata explained to her, she closed her eyes and swallowed as she felt her throat tightened from being overwhelmed.

She smiled, "Thank you everyone! I'm so overwhelmed! I'll take good care of it too!"

"Well, I hope you can still handle our words of farewell old hag!" a familiar voice came from her right side and she saw Aoi, the manager Satsuki, and the rest of the Maid Latte staff. "I see you wore the trench coat that I made for you."

"Yeah! It's just like you said, my uncle was impressed by your talent and 'cause your gift is very fitting of the weather there right now." she answered.

Aoi and the staff of maid latte visited when she was in the hospital, they chatted for a bit, the usual asking and reminding of memories, then they came again yesterday to give her their parting gifts. She's in awe of Aoi's personality, even if he's a boy dressing in girls clothes, she thinks it's amazing how he's honest with what he likes and who he is and how he can make beautiful clothes. He gave her a navy blue trench coat and she loved it, it's not frilly so yes, she loved it! The manager and the rest of the staff gave her a framed collection of their cosplay pictures when she was working at Maid Latte. As she looked at the pictures, it seemed like she had fun even if Honoka told her that she was initially have half-hearted feelings about her job.

"Misa-chan," Satsuki held her hands, "Have a safe trip and good luck on your operation. You have different life now, you don't have to push yourself as hard as you did before so take the chance to enjoy your life after you recover."

"We shouldn't expect Misaki to tone down her hardworking attitude. She's very stubborn anyway. And that's a part of her charm, right Usui?" Erika commented then looked meaningfully at Usui who just answered with a smirk.

"Eh?" she said, confused.

"Anyway, recover quickly, so you can come back and help with the heavy jobs." Honoka joked.

Subaru elbowed her, "Hey, Honoka stop it. You're letting her uncles know that you were slave driving Misaki."

"I was kidding!"

"Anyway, Misaki. We all value you so much, and we will all wait for your return." Subaru said.

"Take care of that coat okay?" Aoi reminded looking away from her.

She smiled, very happy that there are many people who cares about her, "Yup! Thank you!"

"It's almost time for check-in Misaki." her uncle Shoichi reminded her.

"Yes uncle." she turned to everyone, "So guys, I'll see you later?"

"Yes! Be safe!" everyone said.

* * *

As Minako hugged and said her goodbyes to Misaki, Usui came up to Hinata...

"Mr. Third Rate, it's surprising that you didn't blurt out a confession to Misaki or told her 'I will follow you Misaki-chan!'" Usui said mockingly.

Hinata faced him fiercely, "Don't mock me! I'm not as dumb as you think, I have a sense of situation and I know this isn't the time for that. It will only cause her confusion."

"Good thing you're using your brain." Usui teased looking at Misaki talking with Suzuna most likely entrusting some things to her.

"Don't get me wrong."

"Hmm?" he faced Hinata.

"I'm not giving up on her, I'll wait for as long as it takes and stay in touch with her no matter how far she is. With the way things are now, it's an even battle field." he said seriously.

Usui chuckled mockingly which infuriated Hinata, "Just when I gave you credit for acting like an adult, you say something that's a complete opposite." he started to walk towards Misaki's location, "You don't get it do you? When I'm the one you're dealing with," he stopped then turned a quarter towards Hinata, an image of a Doberman can be seen behind him, "There's no way it's going to be an even battlefield." he said with eyes so intense Hinata felt chills in his spine. Then Usui proceeded to approach Misaki.

Hinata clenched his fists and muttered to himself, "You cocky bastard... I'm sick of you acting all high and mighty even if the circumstances are against you. I won't give up no matter what."

* * *

"Do you still have a room for one last goodbye?" Usui asked her. He's on his knees so that Misaki doesn't have to look up on him.

"I guess."

Usui took something from the paper bag he's been holding, she's surprised when he wrapped a scarf on her neck, "The cold in the US is intense this time of year so you need this."

She touched it and blushed, "Th-Thanks Usui."

He smiled mischievously, "I was planning on spraying my perfume there so you'll remember me when—"

"NO NEED!" she said firmly, then she reached for her pocket, and took out her hand and extended it towards Usui then opened it. She saw Usui's eyes widen for a moment which made her blush then Usui giggled. "WHAT?! My mom said it's natural to give my bestfriend a parting gift. Sorry, it's not extravagant! If you don't want it—" Usui grabbed her hand.

"Of course I do. A flying saucer cellphone charm. You chose it with me in your mind so I'm happy." he took the charm and stared at it; he let out a somewhat shy but contented smile that made her heart swell making her confused as to why she felt that way, "I just find it funny that you seem to not want me to forget that I'm an alien."

She blushed furiously, "Because you are one! Idiot! Don't cause too much trouble here."

He moved his face close to Misaki, "I can't promise you that, the same way you can't promise me that you will not push yourself beyond your limits." he teased.

"S... So close!" she pushed Usui's face. "Don't you feel embarrassed doing this in front of everyone?" she said blushing furiously, her fist covering her mouth. She feels weird around Usui, she noticed it for a while now. She's having a hardtime dealing with her awfully playful bestfriend.

"Hahaha! You know the answer to that, I'm a perverted alien so there's no helping it." he looked at Misaki's embarrassed expression, and a gentle expression replaced his teasing one, "I'm gonna miss seeing that expression of yours Ayuzawa."

"There are a lot of ways to stay in contact with everyone." Yuki joined, seeing as the atmosphere between the two is getting intense, "Video chat is very popular now and applications in the latest models of phones that allow international calls for free. We'll teach you Misaki."

Shoichi also joined the conversation, "That's right. Also, Usui with your family's status, going abroad is not a problem. You can visit whenever possible. It will be of help to Misaki since it's going to be hard being in a foreign country without the people you know."

"Is that supposed to be a joke, uncle?" she said since basically, she doesn't really know anyone around her in her current state.

"You know what I mean Misaki. Anyway, time to go." Shoichi proceeded to check their luggage.

"Have a safe trip Ayuzawa. Thank you for the gift, I'll treasure it. I'll see you again." Usui said with a smile while caressing her head.

"Yeah." Somehow she felt a weight on her chest. And just when Usui was about to stand, she grabbed his hand on instinct, giving herself and Usui a shock, "I... Uhm..." she blushed, "Thank you. You take care too." and as if she wasn't shocked enough from her own actions, Usui suddenly hugged her surprising her and everyone surrounding them. "Ah... Hey, just a second Usui!"

**Usui's POV**

Usui looked at Misaki with surprise. He can feel Misaki's firm grasp on his left hand. It was the last straw for him. The cracked dam of emotions finally gave out; releasing everything he desperately tried to hold back, driving him to put his arms around her as if he's clinging on to life, afraid to let her go.

"Ah... Hey, just a second Usui!" he can sense panic in her voice.

"It's going to be okay. You'll be fine with the operation and you'll recover nicely and will be stomping around terrorizing men. You have the chance to enjoy life then, please do so. And when your memories come back, I hope that your heart still remain where it was." Every word he says lifts the weight that's been in his chest since everything happened, even if it's only a vague version of what he really wants to say, he's slowly calming down, "I'm there when you need me, remember that." he slowly let go of her.

**Normal POV**

Misaki was still surprised with what he did but she immediately gained composure and chuckled, "It's not like you to lose your cool like that. But at the very least, you said what I needed to hear, you put my mind at ease. Of course I'm anxious about leaving, I'm like a fish out of water but thanks to you, I'm all pumped to face the challenge. Let's go uncle."

Yuki walked behind her, "Thanks Usui. We'll take care of her."

"Usui, thank you. Do what you gotta do. I can't wait to see what you'll do." Shoichi said, then proceeded to push the luggage cart.

"I'll see you again, perverted alien! Be careful!" Misaki waved to him, as Yuki pushes her wheelchair headed to the departure area, "Mom! Suzuna! Everyone! Take care! I'll be back!"

As they headed to the waiting area, Misaki is conflicted by the erratic heartbeat that she's been feeling everytime she's with Usui, and it's extremely noticeable when they were saying their goodbyes. And add the fact that she also felt her heart sank the moment her back was completely facing Usui as they headed towards the entrance. _'What is this?'_ she closed her eyes and put her right hand on her chest.

"Misaki?" it's uncle Shoichi.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Huh?!" her thoughts came back to the present, "Oh... Yes uncle."

"Missing Japan already?" He asked, still busy on his laptop.

"A little."

"It's not going to be as rowdy without that bestfriend of yours."

"Yeah..." she touched the scarf around her neck. She was anxious about the unknown, but Usui's words erased any and all doubt she has. And she's her determined self again.

As she looked outside, the white clouds are now painted with orange, crimson, and indigo hues. It's the same as the various emotions stirring within her that she can't understand. _It might just be the stress from everything that happened. Might as well take a nap. _She proceeded to put headphones in her ears and close her eyes.

_**Usui's side**_

He looked up the sky, "It's not the end. We're just beginning." his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and as he sees the UFO charm dangling from its side, he smiled, "Yes, what time is the meeting with the investors? I'll be there."

* * *

**Over a week since she left Japan and days after Misaki's operation...**

Misaki's eyebrows twitched, "I know uncle Shoichi was the one who opened up the idea but..."

"Here Ayuzawa. Ahhh..." Usui tries to feed Misai bunny apples.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shouted at him.

Usui tipped his head to the side, "Eh? Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting."

The vein in her forehead throbbed and she went to demon mode, "Don't talk as if you're just visiting me in Kyoto! This is freaking AMERICAAAAAAA!"

_As expected from this alien; thousands of miles will not stop him from doing as he pleases! But why? _Misaki is bewildered.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry if the story's a little bit dragging on Misaki leaving I just felt it's a little incomplete without the appearance of the other characters... Next chap is on the works! will update soon! Please do R&R! Much appreciated! :)**


End file.
